That's what friends are for
by GrimmLoki
Summary: Ronald has just been dumped so Grell takes him out to cheer him up.


**AN: this for written for the Grell x Ronald FC on .**

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" The sound of a hand connecting with Ronald's cheek resonated through the empty corridor.

"Ow! What the hell Lucy!" The blond Shinigami stumbled backwards and held onto the left side of his face. "What was that for?"

_Damn. That stung._

"I saw you coming out of Ella's room last night!" The dark haired woman continued shrieking and crying.

"Huh?" He thought for a moment. "It's not what you think. I was returning something."

"LIAR!" She screamed. Ronald backed away just in case she felt like hitting him again. "You were zipping up your trousers up Ron, I'm not stupid."

_Shit, this does look bad. I knew that broken zip would come back to haunt me._

"The zip's broken on that pair…" He tried to explain, but Lucy wasn't listening.

"Bullshit Ron. That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard." She shoved him in the chest. "I never want to see you again!"

"Lucy!" She ran off down the corridor and out of sight. Ronald sighed and kicked the wall. He started walking the opposite direction, towards his colleague's offices. Heading to one in particular.

_At least I know I'll get real honest advice from Grell senpai._

Once he reached the red haired Shinigami's office he knocked quietly before opening the door. Grell was hunched over his desk, pretending to fill out paper work.

"Will, I said I was…Oh it's just you Ronald." He put down the pen and retrieved the newspaper he'd hidden under his chair. "Don't scare me like that, I thought Will had come back."

"Sorry senpai, I just wanted to talk to you." Ronald closed the door and took the seat facing Grell, twisting his fingers

"Oh, what's wrong?" Grell looked carefully at his friend's face and stood up. He sat back down on his knees in front of the blond and held his hands. "Talk to me Ronnie~"

Ronald started at Grell's closer presence and sighed.

"Lucy thinks I cheated on her with Ella."

"Did you?" Ronald's expression turned to anger. "No! Why would you think that?"

"I'm just ask~ing. I need to know all the facts before I can help." Grell smiled and rested his head in Ronald's lap before looking at his face. "I'll get you something cold for your face. That girl knows how to hit."

Grell winced at the memory and stood up to soak a cloth in some water from the sink in the office. Deeming it cold enough, he returned to the blond, urging him to continue. Ronald placed the cloth on his cheek, hissing a little.

"She saw me coming out of Ella's room last night." Grell raised an eyebrow. "It's not what you think! I was returning some polish, but when I left, I was zipping my trousers. The zipper is broke on that pair!"

Ronald blushed at the lack of care he gave towards his clothes and hung his head.

"And I'm guessing she wouldn't listen." Roanld nodded. "Hmm, well I suggest you give her some time to cool off before going back. She might listen then. I mean you can't blame her for jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Ronald sat up and looked at Grell, he was looking at a stand of hair twirled around his finger. A few minutes of silence passed between them until Ronald spoke.

"Senpai?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was just thinking." He let go of his hair and adjusted his legs. He placed his hands on Ronald's free hand and looked the younger man in the eyes. "Are you upset that she broke up with you? Or is it the accusation?"

"Huh? Well I…" Ronald stopped talking and chewed his lip. Yes he was upset that Lucy had dumped him, but to be honest, it was going to happen sooner or later. He was tired of putting up with her jealous behaviour and her constant complaining. No, he wasn't lamenting the loss of his relationship. It was the accusation. "Is that what people think of me?"

Grell held onto Ronald's hand a little tighter, reassurance for him to continue

"They think that all I do is play around? I've never cheated on any of my girlfriends." Ronald looked into Grell's eyes again and the red head pulled the younger man into a hug.

"Ronnie, no one thinks that and Lucy is paranoid." He pulled back and stood up, bringing Ronald up with him. "I know, we'll go out tonight, have a few drinks and forget all~ about Lucy."

"Actually, that does sound like a good idea." Ronald smiled and squeezed Grell's hand. "What time do you finish tonight?"

Before Grell could answer, the door swung open and an irate William walked in, brandishing his death scythe.

"I should've learned by now I can never trust a word to come out of your mouth Sutcliff!" He turned to Ronald. "And what are you doing here Knox?"

"Umm, you see…"

"Willu!" Grell jumped forward, narrowly avoiding Will's scythe. "I was just helping Ronnie with something."

Grell trailed his finger down Will's tie, looking up at Will's face with a pouting expression. "Please don't be mad~"

William pushed the effeminate reaper off him and pointed his scythe into the other's face.

"Just get on with your work. If it's not completed by the time I get back you can expect some unpaid overtime as a reward for your negligence." He turned to Ronald, lowering his scythe. "And Knox. Return to your office, I'm sure personal problems can wait until later?"

"Ah yes. Bye Grell." Ronald ran out the office and headed to his own office. As he ran he heard Grell cry out in pain, figuring he'd been trying to flirt with William again. He smiled and pushed open his door, intent on finishing all his paperwork.

* * *

Later that night, Ronald was sat at the bar, favourite drink in hand as he waited for Grell. The older Shinigami had been given overtime for his attempt to grab William's ass earlier on, but he had assured Ronald he would be there. The blonde sipped his drink and looked around he recognised a few faces and gave a short wave. Usually after being dumped, he would be chatting to girls and getting numbers. But his encounter with Lucy earlier on had left a sour taste in his mouth and he wasn't in the mood to be in the company of the fairer sex. He turned back to the barman and ordered another and looked at his watch.

_Where the hell is-_

"Ronald~" He turned to look at the source of the noise and saw Grell running towards him. He could see the older man had run straight from the office, he was still wearing his work clothes and his makeup wasn't as perfect as usual. "I'm so~ sorry I'm late."

The red haired man sat down on a stool next to Ronald and ordered his drink, a vibrant red concoction with a tiny umbrella. He took a sip and sighed.

"That man always overreacts to such a little things."

"Senpai." Ronald turned to face his friend and laughed. "You try to molest him every time you see him, I'm not surprised. How's your head?"

Grell rubbed the sore spot on his head where William had hit him earlier.

"I'll survive." He sighed and sipped more of his drink. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm ok. I think I'll just take a break from women for a while. Too much hassle for little in return." The blonde downed his drink and ordered another as Grell raised an eyebrow.

"How many have you had Ronald?"

"Not enough. You're falling behind senpai." He ordered another drink for Grell. The red head finished his first glass and accepted the other from Ronald as he raised his glass in toast. "To break ups."

"Ah~ Ronnie." The both drank to the toast. "I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Ronald set down his glass and noticed Grell had moved closer and the red head had his hand gently resting on the younger man's knee. Ronald looked at his friend but didn't say anything. He knew Grell had little regard to other's personal space.

"Going by what you just said, I think you need to broaden your horizons." Grell leaned in closer and whispered into the blonde's ear. "I can show you if you like?"

"S-senpai…I…what are you saying?" Ronald could feel his face aflame from the other man's close proximity. "You don't mean-"

"Oh~ but I do Ronald." He slid his hand up the younger man's leg and continued whispering. "I want to help you explore your options, if you'll let me."

Ronald swallowed and pushed Grell back gently.

"Senpai, I-I appreciate the thought. But you know I don't-"

"Swing that way?" Grell finished his friend's sentence. "Yes I do know. But that doesn't mean you're not allowed to experiment. You just said that women were making unhappy and leaving you unsatisfied."

Ronald blushed at Grell's words. He knew the red head had a point he was just scared to admit it.

"G-grell. I'm not t-to sure. W-what if-" Grell leaned in again and gently nipped Ronald's ear and whispered. "What if what?"

The younger shivered and tried to string a sentence together.

"I don't want to…mess up our friendship."

Grell smiled as he planted some small kisses on Ronald's neck.

"I'm offering to this because I am your friend. Let me be the one to guide you through this experience." He leaned back and looked into Ronald's eyes. "That's what friends are for."

Grell waited until Ronald gave a small nod before taking his hand and pulling him away from the bar and out of the club.

* * *

The minute Grell shut his bedroom door he pulled Ronald into his arms and gently placed his lips on the younger man's. Ronald stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed his body against his friend's and moved his arms so they were around the red head's shoulders. Grell ran his tongue along the other's lips, enticing them to open and allow him entry. Ronald complied and held back a moan as he felt Grell's tongue sweep into his mouth. The rumours about the red head did not do him justice, he was a sensational kisser. Gentle at first, being cautious of Ronald's inexperience, but once he felt the blonde grip onto his shoulders and press his body into his, Grell deepened the kiss and pulled the younger man closer until there wasn't a millimetre between them. Ronald broke the kiss panting, trying to return oxygen to his brain. Grell never thought he'd see Ronald like this before him. Face flushed, eyes darkened and holding onto Grell for dear life.

"Ah~ Ronald. That was just appetizer." Grell removed his and Ronald's glasses and set them on the bedside table before returning to the younger man and assaulting his neck with bites and kisses. He swiftly undid all the buttons on Ronald's shirt and pushed it off, running his fingers down his chest. The blonde shivered from the cold or touch, he wasn't quite sure.

"Grell, maybe-" Ronald's protest was cut off by Grell's lips on his again as the red head moved his hand to gently massage the growing hardness in the younger man's trousers. This time Ronald didn't hold back as he moaned wantonly into Grell's mouth. The older man took this as a sign to carry on and unzipped the other's trousers to reach in and stroke his length.

"Ahh Grell!" Ronald broke the kiss again, crying out. Grell stopped and pushed the younger man towards and onto the bed. He then proceeded to remove the blonde's trousers and shoes and stood back up to remove his own clothing. Once he had settled himself in between the blonde's legs he leaned down and continued kissing the younger man, running his hands over smooth skin and slowly rubbing their lengths together. Ronald moaned again and ran his hands down Grell's back. A far cry from a woman's curves and softness but the younger man found himself enjoying the change. He heard Grell opening a drawer but paid it no mind as the older man started kissing down his torso, getting closer to his weeping member. He heard the sound of a bottle opening as Grell sat up.

"Ronald, I'm going to need you to trust me." Ronald saw Grell spread some oil onto his fingers and his eyes widened, realising what the red head meant.

"Senpai!" Grell reached out with his other hand and gently stroked the younger man's face.

"Trust me Ronald and please relax." Before the blonde could say any more, Grell took Ronald's member into mouth and circled his entrance with an oil-slicked finger before pushing in.

"Fuck!" Ronald breathed heavily as he tried to relax and adjust to Grell's finger. One turned into two and Ronald arched his back off the bed, his mind trying to comprehend the feeling of his member in the hot, wetness of Grell's mouth and the oil-coated fingers explored and stretched him.

"You're doing wonderfully~" Grell removed his mouth and fingers and coated his member with oil. He leaned over and positioned his length at Ronald's entrance, looking the younger man in the eyes. "This is going to hurt at first, but trust me, it will feel better."

Ronald nodded and shakily lifted his arms to wrap around Grell's shoulders. The red head leaned further down to meet the blonde's and sheathed himself in one thrust.

"AH!" Ronald cried out, tears springing from his eyes and he whimpered "Senpai."

Grell kissed away the blonde's tears and rested his forehead on the younger man's.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know it hurts, but it will feel better soon." He started kissing Ronald's face neck, waiting for the blonde to adjust. Ronald took some deep breaths and nodded at the red head to continue. Grell latched his teeth onto Ronald's pulse point and withdrew and thrust in again.

"Nnhh, Ronald you're so tight." Grell panted and restrained himself from going to quickly, he didn't want to hurt the younger man. He gripped onto Ronald's hips and lifted them up to change the angle of his thrusts. He knew he had hit the blonde's prostate when he cried out.

"Ah! Oh god Grell!" Ronald saw stars as Grell kept hitting his sweet spot. "Hhnnn, Grell…harder...please!"

"As you wish." Grell pulled out and turned Ronald so he was lying on his front and lifted his hips. He continued thrusting in and out of the younger man as he reached around and started pumping his forgotten member. Ronald didn't try to hold back the moans and gasps coming from his mouth, he wanted Grell to hear the sounds he was making. He started to feel a familiar heat coiling in his groin, he knew he was close to release.

"Ah..Grell." He moaned out the red head's name as he came forcefully. Riding out one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced. Grell felt Ronald tighten around him and came soon after, releasing his essence into the younger man. They stayed that way for moment until Grell pulled his softened member out of Ronald and lay next to him. Ronald turned to the side so he could look at Grell. The man who was his friend and mentor. As he came down from his high, the reality of what had just occurred hit him. He lifted a hand up covered his face causing his voice to be muffled.

"Oh fuck, what have we done?" Ronald tried to sit up but Grell pulled him back down, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He smiled. "I would have thought that was obvious~"

Grell placed his hand on Ronald's hip and continued. "I broadened you horizon did I not?"

"Well, yeah but…you're my friend…we just had sex!" Ronald wasn't sure where he was going with this train of thought. Grell kissed him on the forehead.

"Ronald, we're still friends. As if I would let anyone else do this for you." Grell pulled the duvet from underneath them and threw over their cooling bodies. "Friends help each other out. You know I'll always be here for you~"

"So, it's not going to get weird?" Ronald snuggled into the duvet, feeling his eyelids droop a little.

"Of course not, we'll keep it between us." He reached out for the light switch and turned it off. "You now know that you can enjoy yourself with either sex and if you have any questions or need some ex~tra lessons, you can come to me."

"Thanks senpai, you're a true friend." Ronald closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.


End file.
